Sweetie Belle's Dilema
by idk97
Summary: Sweetie Belle and Spike have been dating for five years, but Spike is acting differently. Could Spike possibly be cheating on Sweetie Belle with none other then one of her best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a sequel to my last story, Spike's Dilema. A few people asked for me to write a sequel (Heartless demon wolf especially) so here it is.**

**I recommend you check out, Spike's Dilema, for this story to make a bit more sense. Thought you can read it though without reading Spike's Dilema, you just won't get a few of the references.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

"Oh Sweetie Belle!" Spike called in a obnoxiously affectious tone.

"Yes Spikey Wikey?" Sweetie Belle replied in an equally obnoxious tone.

They locked eyes for a second and burst out laughing. Sweetie Belle remembered how Rarity always used to call Spike her little Spikey Wikey and it had been their joke for years in honor of Spike's former crush, Rarity. Now they were always over dramatic when they see each other. It was hard to believe that they had been together for five years now, it seemed like only yesterday they were thirteen years old and Spike took Sweetie Belle out to the Everfree Diner. Now Sweetie Belle had graduated from Ponyville High and she was heading to college at Canterlot University with none other than her boyfriend, Spike. Looking back to that day Sweetie realized that that was day that changed her life.

Spike had told her all about the little fiasco between her and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders a few years ago. At first she was mad but then she realized that he picked her and it was an honest mistake so it was fine, and look where they had gotten because of it. Now she kind of thought it was funny, and now she realized how much more lucky she was to have Spike.

"So what do you want to do today?" Spike asked.

"How about we go to the Everfree Diner for lunch?" Sweetie Belle replied.

Spike smiled knowing the significance of the place, "Any particular reason you want to go there?"

"Well I was just remembering our first date and I thought it might be fun to there," Sweetie Belle reminisced.

Spike grinned and bowed extending his hand, "Anything for you madam."

Sweetie Belle giggled and Spike joined in the laughter as well and they started on their path to the Everfree Diner. When they got there they were seated almost immediately. They had lunch and talked and joked around the same as always. Sweetie Belle couldn't help but notice how much bigger Spike was then when they went on their date. He was about the same height as a regular teenage dragon (same as the red dragon in the episode "Dragon Quest"). Sweetie had grown as well, but not as much, she was now the height of a normal mare.

As lunch came to a close, they left the restaurant and headed back to Carousel Boutique. When they got there Spike gave Sweetie Belle a kiss and said he had to go help Twilight with something. Sweetie Belle said her goodbyes and watched him leave, but something was odd. Instead of turning towards the library Spike went in the opposite direction. It was probably nothing important but Sweetie Belle was curious, so she decided to follow him.

She walked back down the path and turned the same way that Spike had gone and looked around the corner. She saw him turn over into a nearby neighborhood, so she followed him inside. She tried to keep a safe distance away but she didn't want to lose Spike in this neighborhood. As she watched him, he stopped in front of a familiar looking house. All the houses in Ponyville looked similar, but there was something about this one that Sweetie Belle recognized about this house that made it different than all the others. The door opened and Sweetie realized why this house was familiar, it was Scootaloo's house. The orange pony opened the door cautiously and looked left, then right, to check for somepony. She let Spike inside and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Well that seemed weird," Sweetie said to herself, "Who are they hiding from? And why is Spike at Scootaloo's house?"

Spike had said that he was going to help Twilight with something, so why was he with Scootaloo? Even if Twilight was at Scootaloo's house and Spike had gone there to help, why were they so secretive? Why did Spike lie to her? There were so many questions that Sweetie Belle didn't know the answer to. Sweetie Belle decided that she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She would ask Spike tomorrow the next time they saw each other and give him a chance to explain himself. She walked back to Carousel Boutique thinking of how she was going to handle the situation tomorrow.

The next day Sweetie Belle decided to take a walk over to the library to talk to Spike.

When she got there Twilight opened the door, "Hello, Sweetie Belle! I'll get Spike."

Sweetie said a quick thanks and waited for Spike. When he finally emerged they said their over dramatic hellos as usual.

Sweetie Belle thought it was as good a time as any to ask the question, "So what did you help Twilight with yesterday?"

Spike was obviously caught off guard by the question. He probably thought he didn't really need an excuse because Sweetie would probably never ask.

"Oh. I um… I helped Twilight… study!" Spike said trying to make up an excuse.

It was obvious that Spike was lying. Sweetie Belle just had to find out why, "Really? Doesn't Twilight always complain about you being too loud when she studies?"

"Oh ya. Usually she does. But I, um, decided to turn a new leaf." Spike stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you positive that all you did was help Twilight study?"

"Positive."

"Well then I'm proud of you Spike," Sweetie Belle said, "Will you come by tonight to have dinner with me and Rarity?"

"Oh actually I already have something, but—" Spike started.

"Really what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked. Whatever Spike was hiding he did not want to give it up, "Why don't I come with you?"

"No! You can't come!" Spike shouted, "Um, I mean you wouldn't like it. I promised Apple Bloom and Applejack that I'd help them pick apples."

Sweetie Belle gave Spike her best stare down, but Spike had his best pokerface to counter it. If only Sweetie had learned how to give "The Stare" that Fluttershy was so infamous for. It was clear that whatever Spike was hiding he was not going to give it up this easily.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." Sweetie Belle said walking away.

Sweetie Belle knew that Spike wasn't really going to pick apples all night, mostly because he was far too lazy to do it. Whatever he was doing though she was determined to find out what it was.

In the meantime though Sweetie Belle had to gather as much information as possible and there was no better place to start then a certain orange friend of hers. Sweetie Belle headed to Scootaloo's house to ask her about what happened last night.

About five minutes later Sweetie Belle knocked on the door and Scootaloo answered.

"Oh, hey Sweetie! What's up?" Scootaloo said greeting her best friend.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something tonight?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'm actually helping Apple Bloom with some stuff tonight. Maybe we can do something soon though." Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle raised a skeptical eyebrow at Scootaloo. At least she's a better liar than Spike, Sweetie thought to herself.

"Hey maybe I should come with you. It will be like old times with the three of us! We haven't done that in a while." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Nah. If you don't mind Apple Bloom and I need to talk about something private, between the two of us."

"Okay, I understand."

Sweetie Belle said goodbye and started to walk away. What was happening that made Spike and Scootaloo both act so secretive behind her back? Was it possible that Spike was cheating on her with some other pony? Could it be Scootaloo? She really hoped that her mind was imagining all of this but it seemed that hope was all but gone. She had to find out the truth, even if it meant losing two of her closest loved ones in the process.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon enough, just give me some time. **

**Tell me what you thought. Feel free to review this story and favorite if you thought it was good. Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

"Okay Pinkie we have to very careful when we're spying on Spike. Do you understand?" Sweetie Belle asked equipping herself with random spy gear.

"Yep!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I haven't been undercover since Twilight and I broke into the Canterlot Library! This is gonna be so supertastically fun."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at the pink pony. She hadn't planned on taking Pinkie Pie on this mission with her, but she knew Pinkie had some spy stuff that she might need tonight. One thing led to another and before she knew it Pinkie was begging to come with her. Right now it was five in the evening and Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie were waiting for Spike, in the leaves of the tree that the library was built into. They were wearing black jump suits, which according to Pinkie helped disguise themselves, but Sweetie Belle didn't really see how a pony dressed in black spandex would be any less noticeable. After about an hour of waiting Spike finally walked out the door and out towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"At least he's telling the truth so far." Sweetie Belle said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I mean if Spike finds out about this he could think you're a super crazy over possessive control freak."

Sweetie Belle thought it over but before she could reach a decision Spike was starting to get too far away for her liking, "C'mon Pinkie. We got to catch up."

"Okie dokey lokie!" Pinkie Pie said smiling as always.

Sweetie and Pinkie kept following Spike going from bush to bush. Around three quarters of the way to the barn Spike met up with Scootaloo and they began walking together. Sweetie Belle tried to eavesdrop on her conversation, but they were too far away and she could only make out a few words.

"I can't hear them! We've got to get closer!" Sweetie Belle whispered angrily to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie went rummaging through her bag of spy equipment and got out what looked like a pair of headphones with a separate radar dish on a handle.

"Pinkie. Where exactly did you get that?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

Pinkie shoved the headphones onto Sweetie's ears and said, "No time to explain."

Sweetie Belle picked up the radio cone by her mouth and pointed it at Spike and Scootaloo. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle could hear everything that her friends were saying, though there was some static.

"So what do you think?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Spike. I feel bad about dissing Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo replied.

"I know so do I. I hope she doesn't find out about this meeting tonight." Spike agreed.

"Me neither. I don't think she will though. We have to hide this from her."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"If she were ever find out about—" Scootaloo started.

Static filled Sweetie's ears and she tore off the headset, "Pinkie. What happened?"

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders uselessly, "They're probably out of range. It can only pick up signals from seven meters away."

"Why seven?"

"I think the real question is why not seven?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. It looked like they had to do this the old fashioned way. As the bushes on the path to Sweet Apple Acres started to get less and less, Pinkie and Sweetie could never get in earshot. Spike and Scootaloo got to the front door of the barn and were let in by Apple Bloom.

"Great! What do we do now?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "Wait I remember one time Apple Bloom showed me and Scoots a way to get under the barn and eavesdrop from under the floor boards! C'mon Pinkie!"

They ran to the back entrance of the barn, to a few wooden planks laying on the floor. Sweetie Belle pushed the planks aside which revealed a hole in the ground that looked just big enough for three fillies. It was a tight squeeze now that Sweetie Belle was a full grown mare especially with Pinkie with her. She had to duck under the opening so she would not hit her head on the way in. They crawled under the barn hearing the clopping (not the one you're thinking of) of hooves on wood above them. They finally got to wide opening directly under the Apple family's living room, but the opening was lower than Sweetie Belle remembered. There were muffled voices above them that most likely belonged to her friends.

Sweetie Belle put her hoof over her mouth as if to say to Pinkie, shut up or you die. She did her best to listen to the conversation but she couldn't quite hear. She motioned for Pinkie to come and stand where she was. She quickly whispered to Pinkie what her plan was and Sweetie Belle got onto Pinkie's back. Now the words sounded more like mumbling than anything else. She got down off of Pinkie Pie's back, and started thinking of another way to try and listen. They couldn't use the spy headset because they were just out of range and the signal probably wouldn't go through the floor anyway. It looked like all they could do now was head home, because it seemed there was nothing that Sweetie Belle could do.

"C'mon Pinkie let's go." Sweetie Belle announced finally.

They walked out of the secret underground passage and Sweetie Belle put the planks back on the hole to conceal the secret passage way. They headed back into Ponyville and went their separate ways.

Sweetie Belle had a heavy heart knowing that the three of the closest people in her life were excluding her and keeping her in the dark. For all she knew they weren't really her friends at all. She didn't know for sure what had happened tonight over at Sweet Apple Acres but she just hated the horrible ideas of what had happened that ran across her brain. She loved Spike so much that it hurt her to think that he did anything to hurt her. Was there anything she could do to stop herself from thinking this way? Probably not. All she could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst. She went to bed that night with that philosophy, just hoping that she had completely misread the situation.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She didn't want to get out of bed so she yelled for Rarity to go get the door, but after a few minutes of not hearing a response she assumed she must not be there. Sweetie Belle rolled out of bed onto her hooves and went to get the door. She turned the knob with her mouth only to find, Spike, who looked very worried and anxious.

"Oh, hey Sweetie Belle," Spike said nervously, "Follow me."

With that the purple dragon turned and she had no choice to follow and see where he was going.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it. I am almost finished with the last chapter, and it will probably be up soon. **

**Please review and favorite the story if you liked it.**

**Until next time see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

Sweetie Belle followed Spike with no idea of where he was taking her. She was still mad at the purple dragon for excluding her but he still didn't know that she was onto him, so Sweetie Belle had to act completely normal. She couldn't believe Spike's nerve though, he was sneaking behind her back and he still expected Sweetie Belle to follow the same as if it were normal.

"Where are you taking me?" Sweetie Belle said trying to sound as innocent as possible hiding the disgust in her voice.

"You'll see." Spike said expressionlessly.

She followed him down the path towards Sugarcube Corner and Sweetie Belle immediately knew where they were going, The Everfree Diner. How dare he soil her memory of this place from their first date by coming here while he was going behind her back doing Celestia knows what.

Sweetie Belle forced a smile, "So why did you bring me here?"

Spike smiled, "You'll see."

They ordered there lunch as usual and talked, much to her dismay. Spike tried to make small talk and get a conversation rolling, but Sweetie Belle was adamant in giving one word responses.

Finally, Spike gave in, "Okay, what's wrong? You've been acting like you don't even want to talk to me all day."

"That's because I don't." Sweetie muttered.

Spike was taken aback, "Why not?"

Sweetie Belle bit her lip. She didn't want to give up any leverage that she had. If she told him what she knew then he could become extra cautious, but she was so tempted to catch him and demand an explanation.

She let the temptation get the best of her, "I saw you two days ago when you went to Scootaloo's house! Then I saw you again sneaking around with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at Sweet Apple Acres last night! Why didn't you want me to come with you? Why are you lying to me about what you're doing?"

Spike had his mouth wide open in astonishment. The whole restaurant was staring gaping at their table.

Spike tried to say something, "I- I'm sorry Sweetie, but… I can't tell you."

Her eyes began to water and she quickly ran out of the restaurant. Now Sweetie Belle had confirmed her suspicion, Spike really was intentionally going behind her back and doing something that he didn't want her to know about. Was this the end of their relationship? Sweetie Belle hoped not. They had been through so much together in the past five years that it was unthinkable to be alone again.

She slowed her pace from a run into a slower walk. Not really sure where to go she walked aimlessly around for a while. With no best friends that she trusted and no special somepony to spend the day with, she decided to go to the library and see Twilight. Even if it was Spike's home she wanted to talk to the purple unicorn because, for the most part, she was the most sensible pony in Ponyville. You could always rely on her for a practical solution on how to solve your problems in the best way possible. She knocked her hoof on the door and waited patiently for Twilight to answer.

As expected, Twilight opened the door and greeted her, "Oh, hello Sweetie Belle! I don't think Spike is here—"

"I don't care about Spike. I want to talk to you." Sweetie Belle said bluntly.

Twilight looked uncertain of the young mare's intentions, but welcomed her in anyways.

"So what can I do for you then, Sweetie?" Twilight asked.

Now that she was here Sweetie Belle wasn't really sure what to ask, "Um, has Spike been acting differently lately?"

Almost immediately Twilight looked guiltier than Sweetie Belle had ever seen her, "Um, no haven't noticed a difference! I'll talk to you later!"

Sweetie Belle was tired of being lied to, "No Twilight! I know you are lying! Tell me what you know!"\

As Sweetie Belle demanded to know the truth, she was forcing Twilight to back up into a corner. Twilight glanced left and right trying to find an escape route. She tried to teleport away but Sweetie Belle lunged forward and went with Twilight.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to escape Twilight gave out a huge sigh, "Listen Sweetie Belle, I can't tell you why Spike has been acting weird. But just know that things are going to be okay. Spike isn't doing anything bad, he just needs his privacy."

Sweetie Belle wasn't really sure if she could trust Twilight. She might just be trying to protect Spike, but then again she could really be telling the truth and Sweetie Belle really did have nothing to worry about. Not really sure what to ask next Sweetie Belle left the library not knowing what to do. She apologized to Twilight for treating her the way she did and walked back to Carousel Boutique. It was still only around noon but Sweetie Belle went into her bed anyway and just laid there. Not sure of what to believe she thought out all the different scenarios in her head, but she realized something. In all of the scenarios she didn't trust Spike, even after five years of being each other's special somepony (or somedragon). If she truly loved him, which she believed she did, then she had to trust him and love him no matter what. She couldn't let suspicion get in her way! She hoped out of her bed and marched out to try and find Spike.

Eventually Sweetie Belle met up with none other than Scootaloo. It was awkward between the two of them at first but Scootaloo told her to follow her because she had a surprise. She ended up at the gazebo that, she and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders had once tried to get Cheerilee and Big Macintosh together at.

"Why exactly am I here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Her question answered itself. None other than Spike was sitting on the steps with a keyboard in front him, and connected to the keyboard was a microphone. Sweetie Belle looked back at Scootaloo who smiled. This was the surprise that Scootaloo had told her about.

Without a word Spike started to play. Sweetie Belle knew immediately what song it was, "Don't go Breakin' My Heart", by Elton John. This was the same song that they had sung together on their first date. Apple Bloom put a microphone in front of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo picked up a guitar behind Spike to join in. Spike sang his first line and Sweetie Belle did the same. She couldn't believe that she didn't trust Spike, when he went through all the trouble to coordinate this. She didn't let it bother her too much though as she was seemingly swept away in the music. Spike was singing beautifully and Sweetie Belle followed his lead, and it was one of the most magical things that she had ever heard, much less been a part of. Spike seemed like he was having fun just as much fun as Sweetie Belle was having. It was amazing to see him, dance, sing, and play the keyboard all at the same time, or at least try.

Since they were using microphones, they started to attract a small crowd, much to Sweetie Belle's dismay. She had always gotten a bit nervous around crowds, but she kept singing. Around halfway through the song, the crowd seemed to have doubled in size, but Sweetie Belle didn't care. They kept on singing until it seemed like all of Ponyville was there. The song finally ended and the crowd roared with applause, by stomping their hooves on the ground. Spike, loving the attention, stood up and took a bow.

He walked over to Sweetie Belle who was still trying the figure out what had just happened and said, "Happy Fifth Anniversary Sweetie Belle."

He kissed her. This was one of the most romantic moments in her life and she couldn't help but feel guilty because she hadn't gotten him anything.

The crowd roared with approval and as if on cue Spike asked, "Can I ask you one question?"

Sweetie Belle was speechless at this point so she just nodded.

"Will you marry me?"

Sweetie Belle, who still couldn't manage to say another word, let her mouth fly wide open. Everypony in the crowd leaned in for Sweetie Belle's answer.

She looked at Spike, straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."

It was so loud that somepony might as well of set off an explosion. Sweetie and Spike kissed, and Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie ran forward to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Twilight turned to Sweetie Belle and said, "Told you that you have nothing to worry about."

Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded. She hugged her fiancée, and looked out into the crowd of ponies staring at her. Normally she couldn't stand to be the center of attention, at least not in these circumstances, but right now she could not be happier.

* * *

**So ya there it is. I must say the ending was so mushy that I made myself gag. ****On another note, thank you for reading and I hope you check out my other stories and read my future ones as well.**

**As always review and favorite the story if you liked it. Until next time see ya!**


End file.
